realmsofkalakarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizax
Origin: A cult of Dark Wizards were studying the regenerative abilities of reptiles, mainly Lizards. Using their knowledge of magic and different species of Lizards as test subjects they attempted to heighten their natural regeneration ability and create an army of Lizard-men to help them Conquer the other races and rule. They succeeded in creating their army, and began arming them for their great conquest. The dark wizard Galfatrox was the first of the cult to succeed in this experiment and dubbed this new race the Lizax. After arming these new warriors they encountered a fatal flaw, these creatures lacked sentience and fought with themselves more than the enemy. To counteract this the wizards found 6 of the most heinous criminals and used magic to give this new race pieces of their consciousness giving their warriors cunning, ruthlessness and uniqueness. As the wizards began commanding them, their new creations grew tired of their inferior human masters and quickly turned on them, killing all of the ones who created them. After overthrowing their creators the Lizax split into different tribes based on the species of Lizax creating the 5 Lizax tribes.(edited) After the Lizax turned on their creators they began expanding their territory beyond where Galfatrox was holding them. Before the Lizax were loosed upon the world, their used to be towns and cities covering what is now marshlands. Everything changed when the Lizax attacked. City after city, town after town; the Lizax appeared and slaughtered everyone. Buildings lay in ruins, bodies littered the streets, some being eaten by Lizax. The King sent his armies to try and stop them. Months went by and the King still hadn’t heard anything, but he could see more and more stacks of smoke rising into the air. Finally a handful of soldiers returned battered, bloody and mostly dead. They informed the King they were the only survivors and the Lizax were coming. In an attempt to stop the Lizax’s advance the King built a wall sealing them off from the outside world. What remains of the Castle is where the Plator now reside Race Abilities: Heals twice as fast as humans (can regrow lost limbs given enough time), tougher skin(scales) and enhanced night vision and sense of smell Weaknesses: bright light(blinds them), Loud noises(like clanging metal - Disorients) and fire Worships: Nahos, Pahros, Livir The Lizax are a primitive race with little knowledge on buildings. Reading and writing are non existent among this race as they deem it a waste of time. The Lizax excel at war as the 5 tribes are in a constant struggle for power amongst themselves. (Much like Feudal Japan) Of the Lizax 5 different species of lizards were experimented on, these are now what make up the 5 tribes of the Lizax. Each tribe has it’s own species dependant trait to help them survive the consistant warring. Chamice Tribe - The Chamice tribe were formed from Chameleons giving them the ability to change their appearance to blend with their surroundings. This has also impacted their vocal chords and allow them to mimic sounds of other animals/people provided they’ve heard the sound first Plator Tribe - The Plator tribe were formed from plate lizards. Unlike other Lizax their bodies are covered in plate-like scales that are as tough as steel. The scales on their underbelly aren’t at tough, resembling that of Leather armor. This tribe is also one of the biggest tribes of the Lizax. (Roughly Oolog sized) Dragik Tribe - The Dragik tribe was formed from the Komodo Dragon. This tribe is not only big but also incredibly strong. This tribe is equivalent to the Plator in size, and are strong enough to crush boulders into dust. Zillo Tribe - The Zillo tribe was formed from the Gila Lizards. These are the fastest species of Lizax with a bite that injects venom into it’s victims. This venom can erode metal and disolve rock. Noctrax Tribe - The Noctrax tribe was formed from Geckos. This tribe has excellent night vision allowing them to see enemies clearly in the darkest of nights as if the sun was shining. This tribe also has a slightly greater resistance to all fire attacks.